The Best Kind
by Wezoriland
Summary: "Harry and Draco hate each other. It would never happen!" - "And Dramione would? Hermione hates Draco just as much as Harry does! Didn't you see the part where she punched him in the face?" / or Hunter and Sebastian have an argument over which ship is better: Drarry or Dramione. (P - Huntbastian) (W - Lang.)


**Prompt -** Ship Wars

**Notes -** I wasn't really sure what fandom you wanted Huntbastian to ship, so I chose one at random. Since I have a limited knowledge of just about everything, the fandom ended up being Harry Potter. My bad. Oh, and this is a dialogue-only practice. Just thought you should know. Oh, and you can see where Sebastian got his argument here (_Way's in Which Drarry is Canon_, by Sarahbeara333).

**Title - **The Best Kind

* * *

"Harry and Draco hate each other. It would never happen!"

"And Dramione would? Hermione hates Draco just as much as Harry does! Didn't you see the part where _she punched him in the face_?"

"As a matter of fact, Sebastian, I did. Further evidence that Dramione is real is that when she did hit him, he didn't try to hex her, hit her, or anything. If it had been Harry, Draco would've gone for revenge in a heartbeat."

"Yeah, because she's a girl. That doesn't even make any sense! If a girl slapped you across the face right now, would you slap her back? My point exactly."

"Even so, Dramione has more of a chance than Drarry. Last time, I checked, they were both straight."

"Wrong. If you actually paid attention, in third and forth year, Harry didn't seem all that interested in girls at all-"

"What about Cho Chang?"

"I was getting to that! Usually, first kisses are special and shit because you know, it's your first kiss. When Harry finally gets to kiss her after pining for a little over a year, all he has to say about it was that it was wet."

"That doesn't mean anything."

"You know, there's this thing called listening. It's what people typically do while other people are talking. You should try it sometime."

"Alright, I'm sorry."

"Damn straight. I believe that Harry actually had a crush on not Cho, but her boyfriend. You should know more than anyone what being in denial does to a person. Confused, Harry managed to convince himself that he liked Cho. The more time Harry and Cho spend time together, the more reluctant he seems. When they eventually break up, he doesn't really seem to care - it was like it didn't affect him at all."

"What about Ginny?"

"Oh, her? Same thing goes. Harry develops some non-platonic feelings for Ron, assumes they're for Ginny, and eventually begins to date her."

"That still doesn't explain Draco."

"Darling, it's not very complicated. Draco is a lot like Hummel, just not as gay. He obviously cares a lot about his appearance. Haven't you noticed that no matter where is or what time it is, his hair is always amazing? I mean, I'm as sexy as hell, but even I can't get my hair to be as perfect as his."

"You're being really stereotypical, Sebastian."

"I'm ignoring you. Secondly, Draco's also really bitchy."

"I think you mean sassy."

"No, I mean bitchy."

"If you say so."

"Third-"

"Wait, Draco being bitchy is a reason on its own? Now you're just being downright offensive."

"Hunter, I am this close to smacking you in the face."

"I'm shutting up now."

"That's what I thought. Third, the only time Draco's shown to have any interest in a girl was when he took Pansy to the Yule Ball - and even then, it was only to please his father. As for how they could possibly get together, well, there's also a lot more to his character than just the arrogant asshole that he's always made out to be. Even before Draco knew who Harry was, he tried to be his friend. Throughout the books, there have been times when he indirectly helped Harry by insulting him. Plus, the sexual tension between them is so thick that you could suffocate in it."

"You've put a lot of thought into this, haven't you?"

"Nope. I got it on the internet."

"So, that opinion wasn't your own. You just stole it from someone?"

"Now you're catching on!"

"Then what is _your _reason why Drarry is canon?"

"Hate sex is the best kind of sex, duh."


End file.
